


Vancouver: Monday July 1st 2002

by Ghostie101



Series: A Terrifying 2002 Summer [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, Brainiac Jeno, Canada, Dogs Hybrid Jisung, Fashionista Haechan, Hippie Nana, Hybrids, Jock Mark, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mysteries, Scooby Doo References, Some Markhyuck If You Squint, Teenagers, sleuths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie101/pseuds/Ghostie101
Summary: Coming Soon!





	Vancouver: Monday July 1st 2002

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This will be coming after i finsh both "A Spooky 60s Summer" and "A Spine-Chilling 70s Summer"

[Jisung Park](https://goo.gl/images/8k8iNp)

• A cheerful, light-hearted hybrid pup.  
• 66% human 34% great dane.  
• He has the nose, tail, ears, claws and teeth of a dog. Everything else is human.  
• His ears, tail and hair are of a light brown colour.  
• Jisung is most often a chicken but he always comes through in times of need.  
• He’ll do just about anything for food.  
• Very fast runner, good at playing tricks and has a knack for disguises.  
• He wears a deep blue and yellow choker with a yellow crescent moon pendent in the middle – A tie dye blue and grey t shirt – denim jacket – army green khaki pants.

  


[Mark Lee](https://goo.gl/images/eGV865) •Handsome, blond, determined and a bit old-fashioned.  
• Nicknamed Morkle by Haechan.  
• Mark is the leader of their gang.  
• He is a bit skeptical about ghosts and ghouls.  
• A trap setting genius!  
• Mark wears brown hiking boots – a white long sleeve shirt accented with a blue collar and a thick blue stripe across the chest – blue straight legged jeans.

[Jeno Lee](https://goo.gl/images/frbZhm)  
• Short, freckled, Red-haired, intelligent and not afraid to get his hands dirty.  
• Jeno is very good at puzzles and mysteries, being able to solve even the trickiest of equations!  
• Jeno is interested in all things ranging from audiology to Victorian history.  
• Jeno is youthful and sassy and not afraid of his book-loving nature.  
• Jeno is extremely near-sighted leaving him with not much help if he ever loses his glasses.  
• Jeno wears an orange tank top under his tangerine hoodie – red straight legged jeans – ornage socks – brown combat boots – glasses.

[Nana](https://goo.gl/images/79eiWh)  
• A laidback, hippie-ish, cowardly, chocolate-haired teenager.  
• Jaemin “Nana” Na.  
• He is family and best friend to Jisung.  
• He conveniently shares the same passion for snacks and treats and Jisung does.  
• Nana although a scaredy cat often faces his fears.  
• Nana wears a loose green to white gradient long sleeved shirt – brown corduroy bell bottoms - Black sneakers.

[Donghyuck](https://goo.gl/images/yz6aZd)  
• Donghyuck has a talent for running into danger. But don’t underestimate him! He may seem like a damsel in distress but he’s got some fierce tricks up his sleeve.  
• Always enthusiastic and up for anything.  
• The fashionista and beauty queen of the group.  
• He has the smallest crush on Mark.  
• He is the youngest out of six siblings.  
• Donghyuck wears a lime green t shirt – lavender blazer – matching lavender straight ankle pants – black converse.

Things to note  
• All the characters families here are wealthy, with Donghyuck coming from an extravagantly rich background and Jeno being high middle class.  
• Hybrids have their own classes and they do attend the same school as regular students.  
• Many hybrids are put up for adoption when young. At school, Nana met Jisung and begged his parents to adopt him.  
• Hybrids tend to be very excitable yet they can be shy.  
• Hybrids do have somewhat supernatural powers and their hybrid parts (example. ears, nose, tail etc) are the same as their hybrid counterpart, in this case, a great dane for Jisung.  
• Mark is the one who drives the most, although Donghyuck and Nana have their licenses too.  
• They are all 18 and attend the same school in grade 12.  
• This takes place in the early 2000s so expect slang, things like electronics, and other characteristics to be of the 00 era. The characters are more ooc than a representation of their current day personalities.


End file.
